When a document size exceeds (e.g., in length) what the physical screen of a device can display, user interaction control elements such as scroll bars can be introduced to create a viewport through which the document is viewed and perused. As the user moves the position of the scroll thumb control element of the scroll bar, while it appears to the user that the document is being moved through the viewport, the user is essentially moving the viewport over the document. This is one way an operating system or application facilitates the navigation of a document that is larger than the device display can accommodate. While this technique works in the single-user environment, it is problematic in the environment of multi-user collaboration tools where multiple users can edit the same document through corresponding user viewports.